Frosting
by Wynn Hygeorht
Summary: Molly and her sister are home alone when they have a little spat. Let the hilarity ensue!


Author's Note- This story is dedicated to my mom and my Aunt Stephie, who inspired this story with their childhood antics. Thank you for your wonderful stories.

Disclaimer- I don't, never did, and never will own Harry Potter, neither books nor movies. *Sad faces*

* * *

Lucy was bored. That was all there was to it. It was the middle of July, so school was out. Her mum was at work and her dad was on a business trip in Italy, she believed. Molly, being her usual self, was in her room with the music blasting and the door closed. Lucy had nothing to do but sit in the kitchen and stare at the wall.

She had told her mum that she was going to do some cooking. She had everything laid out on the counters and most of the ingredients beside them. Even though she was only twelve, Lucy had taken after her grandmother in the cooking department, more than her namesake had, anyway. Molly was like their dad in that; she couldn't make toast without burning the house down.

She looked at the sad scene. She really didn't have anything else to do. She really did love to cook, but she didn't like to do it alone. She preferred it when someone was with her. Lucy turned her eyes to the hall that lead to her sister's room. She drew a deep breath and went to knock on her sister's door.

On the door was a sign; _Molly's Room-Please Knock_. She did as the sign told her to and the only reply she got was a muffled, "What?"

"Do you want to help me bake a cake?" Lucy replied.

There was a moment of silence and then, "Why would I want to do that?"

"I just thought you might want to help."

Molly laughed from the other side. "No, I can't cook anyways, remember?"

"Can you just come into the kitchen and hang out, then?"

Lucy heard her sister sigh. "Lucy, I'm busy. Do it yourself."

Lucy walked dejectedly back to the kitchen. It was about noon and her mum would be home in five hours. She considered waiting until then, but decided against it. She grabbed the remaining ingredients from the refrigerator and the cupboards and set them on the counter.

Forty minutes later, she cake was in the oven. She still had forty minutes left before it was ready, so she went back to Molly's room. She could still hear the same loud music blasting from behind the closed door. She knocked and was again answered with a muffled, "What do you want now?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to help me frost the cake."

"No."

Lucy bit her bottom lip. "Please, Molly. I would-"

But her sister interrupted her. "I really, really don't want to frost that cake. Got it?"

Lucy walked back into the kitchen, a little depressed. To distract herself, she got out all the things she needed to make the frosting.

The first batch didn't turn out right. It was too crystalline and the coloring hadn't mixed in as well as she would have liked. She didn't want to waste it, so she put some foil on it and set it aside for when her mum got home, thinking that she might be able to do something with it.

The second batch came out much better. Two hours later, the cake was out of the oven, cooled and frosted. She stepped back to admire her work. It was perfect, probably the best she ever did. She turned to the hall and knocked on Molly's door for a third time.

Molly's voice came through the door clearer than before. "What?"

Lucy hesitated for a bit. Her sister sounded irritated. "Come and see my cake. It turned out really good."

"First, it would have turned out "well," not "good." And second, stop bothering me."

Lucy's heart sank. "But I want you to come and see it. I'm really proud of myself."

"Lucy," Molly said crossly, "I didn't want to bake the cake; I didn't want to frost it, so why the hell would I want to see it? Leave. Me. Alone."

"But-" Molly turned her music up to drown out her sister's pleas.

Lucy stared at the door and stomped back to the kitchen. She huffed and sat in a chair. It was then that she spotted the ruined frosting on the counter. An idea came into her head. She reached over and grabbed the bowl and the flexible spatula she used for the cake bowl. She went to her sister's door and knocked on it. "Are you sure you don't want to see my cake?" As a reply, Molly turned the music up even louder.

Lucy grinned evilly. She dipped the spatula into the horrible, green frosting, took a liberal amount and wiped it on her door. She did this again and again, until the door was almost entirely green. When she was out, she went back to the kitchen and grabbed the left over good frosting she had also planned on saving and spread it on Molly's door. This frosting, however, was pink, as she had used all of the green food-coloring on the other batch. She smiled as she worked. If there were two colors that Molly hated the most, they were green and pink.

When she was done, she carved, "From Lucy" into the frosting. She ran back to her own room to grab her camera. She wanted to save this moment. Lucy wasn't the prankster, that was Molly. She was the one that hung around with Fred and James all the time, she was the one who pulled awful pranks on people, and now she was the one with a multicolored sugar plaque for a door.

She went to put her camera back into her room. She was about halfway back down the hall when Molly came out of her room. The older girl stared at her door with a look of horror and rage. Then her eyes slowly turned to Lucy.

Lucy froze. She stared back at her sister with wide eyes. "Molly…"

Molly's hazel-green eyes flashed. "I am going to kill you." With this, Lucy turned tail and ran.

Lucy ran into the kitchen, slipping in her stocking feet on the tiles, with Molly right behind her. She ran to the other side of the kitchen, past her beautiful cake, and out into the living room and behind the couch. Molly stood on the other side. Every time Lucy would start one way, Molly would follow. They went back and forth for a few seconds before Molly grabbed a magazine off of the coffee table and chucked it at her little sister. Lucy took this opportunity to run the other way.

Unfortunately, Molly was faster. She caught up to Lucy and dragged her down onto the ground. They struggled on the floor for a little while, each trying to get the upper hand on things. Neither of them noticed the front door open.

"What is going on in here?"

Molly and Lucy stopped and looked up. Audrey Weasley wasn't a very imposing woman. With long blonde hair and beautiful hazel-green eyes, she seemed like kind of person that would let anything slide. Her daughters, however, knew better.

"What is going on?" Audrey repeated. The two of them started talking at once.

"Molly was being really mean…"

"Lucy was annoying me…"

"…see my cake…"

"…frosted my door…"

"…tried to kill…"

"…pink, mum, pink…"

"That's _enough_!" Audrey yelled. Both of them stopped and stared at their mother with frightened expressions. "At this point, I don't really care what happened. Your father will be home in an hour and this place looks like you let a knifler run wild in here! You will clean this up. Now."

Lucy moaned. "But that's not fair-'

"Life's not fair, Lucy. Clean it up, right now." Audrey walked away to change out of her work clothes

"But mum," Molly whined, "what about my door?"

Audrey stopped short and whipped around. "What about your door?"

That night, when Percy came home, he wasn't greeted by his girls hugging him and telling him how much they missed him, like they normally did. Instead, he walked into the living room and saw Molly and Lucy on a tarp scraping what looked like candy off of a door with knifes and chisels, and Audrey leaning against the wall supervising them.

"Hey," he said warily.

"Hey," the girls replied lamely.

Percy looked at his wife. "Do I want to know?"

She walked over to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "No, love, I don't think you do."


End file.
